


Confessions and Kisses

by eleemosynaries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, i don't know how to tag im sorry, other than that its just fluff, rated a little higher because iwaizumi uses some language, this is rlly gay, this isn't just another confessions fic tho pls read it im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleemosynaries/pseuds/eleemosynaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Iwaizumi had gotten used to how Oikawa worked. That's why he was so puzzled over the fact that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his best friend today. </p><p>Or, Oikawa is a little shit and Iwaizumi loves him anyways.</p><p>You can also find this on fanfiction.net under the same name and author!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've ever published online, so I'm sorry if it's not the best! I do not own these volleydorks, sadly, so credit is given to the creators of these boys. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru had been in Iwaizumi Hajime's life for a long, long time. He was constantly by his side, whether it was winning volleyball games with him, complaining about how "That movie portrayed the aliens completely wrong, Iwa-chan!", or anything in between. Over the years he's gotten used to how Oikawa works, and that's why he was so puzzled over the fact that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his best friend today.

They were lounging around at Hajime's place, splayed on the couch as they watched some American movie that Oikawa had insisted they keep on. Even though Tooru still bugged Iwaizumi every once in a while, he was a lot quieter than he usually was, and when the tanner of the two asked what was wrong, Oikawa brushed it off and said he was fine, a small pinkish tint dusting his cheeks. Iwaizumi looked at him quizzically, but let it go for the time being. Whatever was bothering him, he would tell Hajime if it ever got to be too much, right?

After the movie had ended, Hajime had asked Tooru what he wanted to watch next, but to that his friend just shrugged as he looked anywhere but at Iwaizumi. He went over and jabbed the quieter one in the side, saying "C'mon, dumbass, stop being so annoying."

"Hey, I'm not even saying anything!" Oikawa retorted, crossing his arms and glancing out the window. The beginning of spring was starting to arrive, and that meant the spring tournament would be coming up. They had beaten Karasuno in the fall, but had lost once again to their greatest rivals, Shiratorizawa. Tooru had promised that they would finally destroy them the next time they faced off, and Iwaizumi wanted so desperately to help make that promise come true. He stared at Oikawa as the other continued to look outside.

"Yeah, that's the problem. Usually when I ask you what you wanna watch, you jump at the opportunity to watch one of your shitty alien movies." Iwaizumi said with a small smile on his lips.

"Rude, Iwa-chan! My movies are not shitty! I just...have something on my mind, that's all." Oikawa whispered, turning back towards Iwaizumi. There was a seriousness in his tone that told him Oikawa wasn't joking around, but then when he looked into his eyes, he saw that they had a slight sparkle to them. Something was going on, but he had no idea what. Hajime stared at the other boy for a moment before sitting back down beside him, new movie forgotten.

He kept their eyes locked until the silence became slightly uncomfortable, turning away with a sigh. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he said, a hint of sadness to his voice. He hated not knowing what Oikawa was thinking, how he was feeling, if he was alright.

He could still feel Oikawa's eyes on him when he heard him sigh. "I just- I'm kinda scared, Iwa-chan. I don't... I don't want this to ruin our friendship." He blurted, his words getting quieter and quieter as he trailed off. Hajime looked back to his friend, a worried look adorning his face.

"Nothing you say could ruin anything between us. Hell, if you say to me that you just killed a man, I'd probably just shrug and help you bury the body." He commented with a small smile, nudging the other boy in the shoulder. Tooru let out a small giggle, but turned away from Iwaizumi.

"I don't know, it's not something that you just say", Oikawa whined, burying his face in his hands. Iwaizumi let his eyes wash over the other boy, before putting a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Shittykawa. You can tell me." He prodded, his voice drawn out slow and calm.

Silence stretches out between the two, and Iwaizumi was starting to worry if Oikawa was crying when the boy started spilling out words. "I'm- god, please don't hate me, Iwa-chan. I just- I really like you, okay? I've been in love with you for a while now and I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I- I love you." Oikawa spat out, as if the words burnt his tongue just by uttering them. He wouldn't meet Hajime's eyes, and he had a small blush along his cheeks.

Iwaizumi just stared. The seconds ticked on, and after the silence had again dragged on for much longer than it should have, Hajime grabbed the nearest couch cushion and threw it as hard as he could at Oikawa's head.

"Hey! I confess my undying love to you and you attack me with a pillow? How mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelped as he fumbled with the pillow, the widest shit-eating grin Iwaizumi had ever seen on that pretty little face.

"That's what's been making you act so strange all day long? What the hell, Asskawa!" Iwaizumi yelled, grabbing the pillow from Oikawa's hands and shoving it back into his face. Oikawa gave some muffled screams but quickly clutched hold of the cushion and threw it across the room, far away from his attacker.

Oikawa's face was red and flustered, but his reply came out smooth and even. "What? It takes a lot of courage to tell your crush you like them!" The grin was slowly starting to take place on his face again, and Iwaizumi looked at him with fire dancing in his eyes.

With the straightest expression and the most monotone voice he's ever used, all Iwaizumi says is, "We've been dating for two years, you absolute shit dick."

Oikawa was now smiling so hard that Hajime thought his face might split in two. The boy just shrugged as he leaned back against the couch. "I just wanted you to know I love you," he replied coolly, his eyes sparkling even more than they had earlier.

Iwaizumi's blank expression quickly turned expressive. "Well, you could have just told me that! Here I thought something was actually wrong!" He exclaimed, punching his boyfriend in the shoulder, although a lot softer than usual. Even so, Oikawa grasped at where he was hit dramatically as if he had just been shot.

"Something is wrong, Iwa-chan! I'm in love with a meanie like you!" He exclaimed, his other hand going up to his forehead in another dramatic gesture. Iwaizumi just mumbled "Shut up, dumbass," and shoved Oikawa so he fell from his sitting position, his legs now laying across Iwaizumi's lap. He was used to his friends antics, but it still didn't dismiss the fact that Oikawa was a complete drama queen.

Oikawa's grin had faded, but now he had a genuine smile on his lips as he glanced at Hajime. "You love me," he taunted, and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

"Do I? I don't know, I never really commented on how I felt after your little 'confession'".

"Well then, how do you feel?"

Iwaizumi paused for a moment, then grabbed at where his heart was in a very dramatic, Oikawa-like way. "Oh my goodness, Oikawa-san, I feel the same way! S-s-senpai, please be my boyfriend!" He squealed in the highest pitch he's ever heard his voice make. Oikawa stared at him for a few seconds, eyes wide, before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god, Iwa-chan." He said in between bursts of laughter. Iwaizumi knew he'd get a good reaction out of him, but after a few rounds of giggles Oikawa actually burst into a fit of coughing so awful sounding Hajime was actually afraid he was going to hack up a lung.

After Oikawa had stopped his ugly coughing, Iwaizumi just smirked. "That's exactly how you sounded, Trashikawa."

Oikawa took a great offense to this accusation, a large gasp coming from his mouth. "Excuse me, but I'm a much better act- ahh!" His sentence was cut off by a sudden lunge from Iwaizumi, his hands darting to Tooru's sides as he viciously started tickling his boyfriend. Oikawa was screeching as Hajime's fingers dug into his sides, gasping for air with a big smile on his face. Slowly, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa's arms up until he had them pinned above his head, and decided to lay right on top of the other boy's chest, a warm smiling crawling onto his lips.

"Gahh! Iwa-chan's so heavy, he's crushing me! Help!" Oikawa exclaims, his deprivation of oxygen and the sudden weight on his chest making him burst into another round of coughing, but Iwaizumi didn't move. Instead, he continued to stare lovingly at the loser in front of him.

As Oikawa's coughs dwindled down, he stared at the boy on his chest with a quizzical look. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like all lovesick and shit."

Iwaizumi just shrugged. He often didn't show too much affection when he was around other people with Oikawa, but when they were home alone he tended to let his feelings out a little more. "Cause I am," was his reply, the caring smile still glued onto his face.

Oikawa let out a small, breathy laugh at this, the warmth of his breath washing over Iwaizumi's cheeks. "God, Iwa-chan. You're so cheesy," he mumbled, but the exact same loving smile was reflected on his face, too. Iwaizumi just blushed a little at that comment. He knew he was acting a little out of the ordinary, but he did love his boyfriend, and he wanted to make sure the other knew. Their faces were so close that if he just stretched a little further, their lips would be touching. "Shut up!"

The other boy took that as a challenge, his eyes closing slightly and a smirk replacing the smile that had been on his face moments ago. "Make me," he breathed, knowing exactly what his boyfriend would do in response to that. Maybe it was because they had known each other for all their lives, or maybe it was just because Iwaizumi was pretty predictable, but Hajime used their proximity to his advantage and closed the space between them, just like Oikawa had planned.

The kiss was just a peck at first, but as they pulled away, they knew they both wanted more. Their lips met again and Hajime realized, not for the first time, that he loved the way Tooru tasted. It was like a mixture of mint and the ocean, everything fresh and sweet. He remembered Oikawa had tasted the very same way when they had their first kiss, and he thought, _I could never get tired of this._

As they reluctantly broke apart, both boys were grinning widely. They both had an unspoken guarantee in their eyes, likely the promise of more kisses soon to come. Oikawa sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth emitting from Iwaizumi on his chest. Hajime just continued to watch his boyfriend, admiring his relaxed features. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Oikawa opens his eyes and looks down at his boyfriend.

"Okay, okay, you shut me up. You win." He said, a small smile still on his lips before his voice rang out through the house. "Now get off of me!"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: aa I hope that wasn't too bad! If you have any comments whatsoever, I'd love to hear them! Have a nice day!


End file.
